


Fast Friends

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [62]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sharing dinner with your new partner can end up leading to an amazing friendship.
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 1





	Fast Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Law & Order: SVU  
Title: Fast Friends  
Characters: Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson  
Pairing: None  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Friendship.  
Summary: Sharing dinner with your new partner can end up leading to an amazing friendship.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 194 without title and ending.

Word to use: Eat

PUtP # 62: Fast Friends

Olivia was at her desk. They had just wrapped up a case and most of the others had left for the night. The woman leaned back in her chair and glanced at her partner.

“You know, the first day of our partnership was a great one. We got a serial rapist off the street, saved five girls that he’d kidnapped and held in a storage locker.”

Stabler looked up after he finished his paperwork and glanced at Olivia. “I know what you mean. It also didn’t hurt that we became fast friends after the case when we decided to get dinner together. I mean, who else goes out to eat dinner at 3 in the morning?”

OIivia laughed. “Well, that’s what we get for skipping dinner right before our case jumped off.” She sighed softly and then smiled. “You snatched my fries.”

Stabler shrugged and then laughed. “You put ketchup in my Dr. Pepper when I went to the bathroom. ”

Oliva smiled sweetly. “That’s because you put jelly on my hot dog at lunch.”

Both of them laughed and then silence fell between them as they remembered other funny memories of their partnership.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
